Duergar
Duergar, also known as gray dwarves, are a subterranean race found on Tolas. They are close kin to dwarves, but with a often more aggressive temperament. They can be found near volcanoes and deep underground in ancient mountain ranges. Appearance Like their dwarven brethren, duergar are stocky figures, though beyond this there are many differences. Both male and female duergar are typically bald, and their hair is a fiery red. Many are also thinner than their dwarven brethren. Most obvious, however, is their dull gray skin, often matched with an equally stolid expression. The average duergar lives to be over two hundred and fifty years old, with some living as long and three hundred and fifty. History Creation In the time after the Dawn War, Moradin, father of dwarves, reclaimed a crystalline shard from the outer planes. Moradin began to cut the crystal, shaping it to perfection. For an age he worked upon it, discarding chunks of crimson gemstone, many such pieces falling to Tolas. In time, Moradin's interest waned and he began focus on other works. It was then that Thogra, a dwarven assistant in Moradin's workshop looked upon the crystal and with five strikes from her chisel, carved a perfect lens from its core. This lens was called the Carmine Glass and such was its perfection that it could warp and refract reality much like a prism warps light. Moradin proclaimed it his greatest work, for he had found it's material and shed its shell and went to pluck it from Thogra's grasp. Thogra would not relinquish the glass and fled to the tunnels beneath Erakinor. Moradin was furious and pursued Thogra but could not find her as she had vanished. He called out to her, commanding her to return the lens. No punishment would await her so long as she admitted its rightful creator. Thogra refused and Moradin in a rage, returned to his workshop, pulling the mold from which Thogra was crafted from its resting place and engraving into it a mighty curse, that Thogra and all her descendants would fear the light, their skin would turn ashen so as to mark them as exiles. Thogra used the lens to delve deep into the tunnels, emerging into the Boneways. It is there that she is said to have established her clan and the first duergar kingdom. This kingdom is now long lost to history but tales tell that its ruins remain and within them, the Carmine Glass. Dwarven Conflict The duergar of Etan were briefly at war over the northern mountain ranges when the early dwarf settlers conquered Stracaralome. They have since been at peace and the two races have essentially unified in Stracalome and partially in Menrek with a small minority there. Only Thoruum has no duergar population due to its exposure to the surface. In Farthrone the dwarves and duergar of the Jarlara Mountains were briefly united under the Orjeri Union but have since returned to their ancient grudges and long history of siege warfare against one another. Abilities Duergar are acclimatised to harsh conditions below ground and are capable of working in conditions that would kill many other races such as in scolding hot tunnels with little air to breath. True duergar are said to have inherited the powers of the Carmine Glass through their progenitor Thogra. They can innately alter reality, warping their size or rendering themselves invisible. These powers also grant them a knack for seeing through illusions. The Carmine Glass is believed to be related to the Shard and thus explains duergar's natural aptitude towards psionics. Duergar suffer from a weakness to sunlight. Some Duergar experience only discomfort from exposure although bright sunlight can still dazzle them. Other Duergar are all but confined below ground by their sensitivity, being blinded or burned by exposure to the sun. Category:Races Category:Duergar